NU: RWBY
by Narutos-Demonic-DARKNESS.V2
Summary: Being sent to a new world. check. falling from the sky, check, Massive bird coming to eat me, HELL NO! This is the story of Naruto's upcoming, how will the world of Remnant stand against the Ultimate maelstrom known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda. Simple, put him in a school.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've recently come across the RWBY series, and finsished it, And I wanted to do a crossover with Naruto, This happened. Also I will not be describing any characters ( other than Naruto, unless they wear something special) I will simply say they as wearing their normal or school cloths. maybe a few key details but thats it.**

 **Anyways lets get on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

* * *

( Start song "My world" By Zebrahead, I don't own" )

"I'm falling from the sky again. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT ARASHI!" Screamed Naruto as he plummeted from the sky. "Those are some big birds." Naruto said as he noticed 3 massive pitch black birds with mask their faces. "SQA!" Called a massive bird clearly bigger than all the rest as it flew up to capture Naruto, in its mouth. Only for Naruto to move out of the way at the last second. "I am not going to be eaten right now! Come on birdy, lets go for a ride!" Shouted Naruto as he pulled the bird by its wing before spinning and tossing the bird at a down angle while he hung on to the mask part of its face.

They soon caught Fire at how fast they were going to the ground."That's a big building, Hey birdy, This is for trying to EAT ME!" Yelled Naruto as he let go of the bird, which soon collided with a invisble force field with a splat. "Sqa." It called out in pain. "Don't worry birdy, I'm not done yet." Naruto said with a smirk as he landed on the birds chest. "Take this!" Naruto shouted as he punched the bird right at the center of its chest, sending it and himself Through the shield and towards the ground at breakneck speeds.

CRASH

Was what could be heard as they landed. "That's what happens when you try to eat me!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped out the crater he had formed, landing right next to 8 people wearing school uniforms. "SQA!" "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Naruto said as he turned around and saw the 3 other birds flying right at him. "Let's get this show on the road, bitches!" Naruto shouted as he ran full speed towards the closest bird and punched it, and went straight through it due to the opposite forces at work. "Isn't Newton's law awesome." Stated Naruto in a cocky tone. "CAW!" Came the cry of one of the other bird. Which soon was bleeding due to a bullet wound on its shoulder.

"Hey! Who the fuck did that?!" Naruto asked before he saw a girl with bright blond hair wave at him with a golden gauntlet on her hand. "Thanks for the help and all but, DON'T MESS WITH MY TARGETS!" Yelled Naruto as the same bird that was shot grabbed him in its mouth and swallowed him whole.

BOOM

"I HATE THESE FUCKING BIRDS!" Yelled Naruto as the bird he was in exploded from the bird destroying it's body from the waist up." Oh, come on." Naruto deadpanned as he saw the last bird about to be swallow a girl with black hair. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed appearing right in front of the bird and pushing the girl out of the way, and get eaten again."I AM NOT GETTING EATEN A SECOND TIME IN THE SAME DAY!" Came Naruto's voice from the birds mouth, which was forced upon by Naruto. "Take this you bastard." Exclaimed Naruto as he flipped out of the birds mouth and kicked it in its jaw, sending it flying and crashing into a building, before Naruto appeared in front of it and gave it a light uppercut, just enough to get it to its full height.

" Lets see how durable your body is you stupid bird!" Naruto shouted before he started to punch it rapidly all over its chest, leaving several imprints of his hands on it. " Now for the finisher!" shouted Naruto as he slammed his fist on-top of the birds head, causing it to collapse. grabbing onto the birds chest, Naruto started to run, dragging the bird through the building before stopping and hurled the bird into the sky.

( Song end )

"I'll let you live for now, come back when your stronger, and we'll finish this." Naruto said as he turned around and headed back towards the girl he saved. "Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked as he extended his hand to help the girl up, concern clearly seen in his red and blue slit eyes."Yeah, i'm fine." She said as she grabbed his hand. "what about you?" The asked with raised eyebrow.

"What about me?" Naruto asked confused at why this girl would be worried about him, she was almost eaten by a giant bird, last time he checked that wasn't normal, well for normal people, he always has something that wants to eat him. "Are't you in pain, your loosing a lot of blood?" The girl said in shock seeing all the blood coming out of his body.

"What are yo... Oh that." Naruto said as noticed the damage to his body, One tooth on the right side of stomach, one in his right lung, two in his left leg, one in his right, and four on his dark orange almost rust colored tail that ended in a black tip. "WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL!" Naruto screamed in shock as he noticed he had a tail and fox ears on his head. "WHY DO I HAVE FOX EARS ON TOP OF MY HEAD!" Naruto yelled as he clutched the ears on his head, "You never noticed your faunas traits?" The girl said in a sort of dumb founded that someone could be so ignorant of their heritage to the point they don't even know what they are.

"Of course I know i'm a faunas as you put it, I am part of the animal kingdom after all." Naruto said, having finally gotten over his inital shock. "Do you really not know what a faunas is?" Blake asked surprised, forgetting or rejecting one's heritage is one thing, but not even knowing what you are to begin with is something else."I know what fauna are but i'm guessing a faunas is some kinda species around here, am I right?" Naruto asked, "Yes, you are offly calm, after not even not knowing what you are, and seeming to have forgot your faunas traits not even a minute ago." "Oh I know I have tails, I was just surprised I only have one though, although the ears are different but I can deal with it." Naruto said with a shrug. " Wait. tails?" Blake asked in curiosity, never hearing such a thing before.

"Yeah tails I Ah!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, being suspended in midair would do that to a person. "Are you the one responsible for alls this destruction ?!' said a blonde woman with a riding crop pointed at Naruto. "... Are you surpose to be a dominatrix that someone hired are something?" Naruto asked with a bored expression on his face.

"How dare you, I am no such thing! " Screamed the woman in outrage. "Well sorry, I thought you were some kind of dominatrix for hire that also cosplays. I mean what else am I suppose to think when I see a clearly up tight woman, dressed in teaching cloths with a freaking riding crop and a cape!" Naruto shouted, clearly not in the mood to be civilized at the moment.

"Why yo-" "That is enough Glenda, I will handle this." Came the voice of a man sitting down on a bench and sipping coffee. "Ozpin this bo-" "This boy saved not one but two students, with his bare hands no less, while i'm sure he could of been... less destructive he got the job done regardless. Besides he is clearly injured and as such will be questioned by myself when he wakes up." Ozpin said as he got up and walked toward the now unconscious boy.

"But I." " No buts Glenda, now drop the boy, I am personally going to take him to the nurse." Ozpin said getting a nod and a frustrated grunt in reply. "Now you 8 go back to your dorms, school as been canceled intill further notice, Good day." Ozpin said as he grabbed Naruto and carried him over his shoulder, leaving everybody confused as to what just happened.

"I have not seen you in years, why have you returned now of all times?" Ozpin thought to himself as he walked.

* * *

 **Ok there's the first chapter done, i'm honestly a little surprised at how quick I got this done, but regardless hope you all enjoyed it, and**

 **as a request can somebody leave a review telling me what is Ozpins semblance is, I think it is time related but i'm not sure.**

 **Darkness out!**


	2. First day at school

**Sup... yeah I got nothing... Story start!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

* * *

"Ugh, my whole body is sore." said Naruto as sat up from the bed he was on. "Being eaten alive and impaled by multiple large teeth would do that it seems." Came Ozpins voice. "Who the fuck are you?" Naruto asked not really surprised that somebody was watching him. "I should be asking you the same. So how about it, care to give me your name?" Asked Ozpin in a calm and collected tone.

"Sure why not, names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda." Naruto said with a grin. "That is quite a mouthful." Ozpin said."Oh really, then what's your name then?" Naruto said not really liking the fact that somebody was taking his name lightly, his name is awesome not to mention it goes with his personality perfectly.

"Ozpin, or if you'd rather call me by tittle professor Ozpin. " Ozpin said with a smirk. " Orphan?" Naruto simply asked. "Yes." Ozpin replied. "Teacher?" Naruto said with a grimace. "Try Headmaster. " Ozpin said with a smile smile. "What do you want?" Naruto asked."I want you to be enroll into my academy. " Ozpin said getting serious. "What's in it for me?" Naruto asked confused as to how this was going to benefit himself. "How about a place to stay, free food, oh and not having to pay for damages." Ozpin said with a knowing look. "What does this school teach?" Naruto asked knowing that this place was to fancy to be a regular school.

"We teach the best of the best from all over the world to combat against the grim and terrorist and inspire future generations to do the same." Ozpin said in a lecturing tone. " Deal but I have a few conditions." Naruto said getting a nod from Ozpin to go on. "I want options to choose where I sleep whenever I sleep, meaning that if I take a interest in someone or a group I want access to their rooms, no questions asked. Secondly I want to pick who ever I want to fight, when ever I want to fight, Also I want a special room for gardening and knitting, and last I want you to stock pile every food item you got by about twice your normal amount, especially ramen of any kind." Naruto said in a

serious tone." I can give you a maximum of 3 rooms you can choose to sleep. I can allow you to pick whoever you want to fight and be able to fight them but only if they agree. I can provide the supp lie's needed for your hobby's. And I can put about one fifth of the current food supplies to the side for yourself." Ozpin said. " Deal, when do I start?" Naruto asked. " You were out for the night and the school day as already schedule has already been made, and your school uniform is over there, your combat class starts in 30 minutes, I'll be outside waiting to walk you to class." Ozpin said as he got up and headed toward the door.

"I'm not wearing that." Naruto said in a bored tone. "Seeing as you don't appear to have any other cloths at the moment I suppose you'll have to make do." Ozpin said as he exited the room." fine." Naruto said as he stood and got dressed.

( time skip. )

'This thing itches and I had to make a hole for my tail." Naruto complained as he and Ozpin stood in front of the door to his combat class, which was taught by Glenda Goodwhitch. "Your supplies are being brought in and they should be here by tomorrow." Ozpin said as they walked into the the large classroom with a smile arena in the center.

"If I may get everyone's attention please!" Ozpin said and instantly all eyes were on him. "This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda, he will be attending this academy but is quite unused to our way of life, he is unaware of what being at beacon means seeing as he has not had any prior combat training but has shown amazing skill in his fight with the four Nevermore that had appeared on campus yesterday. Is their anybody willing help test his true skill and help tutor him?" Ozpin asked getting a loud corus of no's in response.

"Stupid faunas, I bet he's with the white fang, He's a monster, did see what he did to the school." Came a few whispers from around the room. "You know this reminds me very much of my childhood. " Stated Naruto loudly. "Care to elaborate Mr. Sparda? "Ozpin asked. "Oh sure, you see where I come from we didn't have Faunas or anything like that, in fact if it was anybody else they would have been praised for their differences and treated like royalty even offered money and or woman so that they'd stay loyal to the village, but for me it was different." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"How so?" Came the voice of the girl with black hair and a bow that Naruto had saved yesterday. " Oh that's simple, I was hated, abused , tortured and so much more for reasons I didn't even know why. that was until I was pitied on my 5th birthday, the day I was crucified, the day I lost the first person to see me as me, not as a demon, not as a murderer, but what I was inside, a mistreated child with nobody to care for him." Naruto finished leaving everybody stunned.

"Thats bullshit!" Said a random person, "Yeah if what you said was true you should be dead!" Came another voice, "Oh your right I very well should be dead, but i'm not. Because the reason those people, no those monsters hated me was what protected me, I was given a very high regenerative ability, I could regenerate every part of my body." Naruto said as he stuck his arm out before using his other hand and let a claw stab into his i'm and traced it down to his shoulder before tearing off the sleeves of his shirt and dried the blood off showing there wasn't even a mark left.

"Now, Cardin Whichester you were accepted into this school, act like you deserve it."Ozpin said getting Cardin to back down. "Hey Ozpin, think I could choose who I want to fight now? I hate the tension and I need to relive some stess." Naruto asked while rolling his shoulder. "Of course you may choose anyone you like." Ozpin said.

"I want to fight her." Naruto said pointing at the girl with the bow in her hair. "Ah Ms. Belladona, would you mind coming down here." Ozpin asked getting a silent nod in return. " So what do they call you?" Asked Naruto as he undid his tie and took off his school jacket, leaving him wearing a white button up shirt.

"Blake." Blake said simply getting into a battle stance. "Ok you know the rules when your aura gets to low the match ends." Said Glenda. "Um quick question, what the fuck is aura?" Asked Naruto. "I'll explain it to you later , now let the match begin." Ozpin said as he exited the arena.

"Hey Blake want to make a bet?" Naruto asked not even bothering to take a battle stance. " What bet?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. "I bet that if I win this fight you have to go out on a date with me." Naruto said with a grin that made Blake blush slightly. "And if I win?"Blake asked. "I don't know you can tell me what you want later but for now do you agree?" Naruto asked with a toothy grin making Blake blush even more."Sure why not." Blake said with a small smile.

"All right then, lets get this party started" Naruto shouted as he charged at lake

( start song " Paint it black" I don't own )

Naruto appeared behind Blake with a kick aimed at Blake's legs, only for Blake to back flip outta the way, and right into another Naruto's fist, where she dodged it and hit that Naruto who then dispelled in a puff of smoke blinding Blake slightly. "Take this dynamic entry!" Shouted Naruto as he came flying aiming a kick at Blakes stomach, Blake bent Backwards as far as she could go barely avoiding Naruto who soon crashed into the ground getting his leg stuck in the ground.

Blake soon fast approached Naruto with her sword drawn back and held it at his throat. "Nice one kitty, but you forgot something." Naruto said with a smirk. "What?" Asked Blake. "Don't ever think you've won until your opponents dead, especially if their a ninja!" Naruto said before his body turned black and wrapped around Blake and into the hands of the real Naruto forming a blade, which she barely deflected.

Naruto swung his shadow blade in a thrusting motion only for Blake to side step it and return the strike with a diagonal one. Naruto changed the shape of the shadow blade until it resembled a scythe blocking the strike. Naruto back flipped away from Blake before he jumped up and started to spin towards Blake.

Blake dodged but Naruto kept on spinning towards the the end of the arena, Naruto used his wind manipulation as well as his shadow to keep himself spinning out of the arena but made him change directions so that he was spinning side ways. Blake jumped high into the and Naruto dung his shadow scythe into the ground before using it as a spring boarded and launched himself into the air and right in front of Blake.

Naruto grabbed her legs before spinning and sending them both hurtling towards the ground, where Naruto landed on top of her holding her down.

"Do you surrender?" Asked Naruto as he pulled a fist back.

( Song end, I don't own. )

"yes, can you get your hand off of my chest, please?" Blake asked politely. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked before he noticed where his hand was. "Oh! I'm so sorry, it was a accident I swear, please don't hurt me." Naruto shouted as he jumped as far away from Blake as he could before having his tail curl around him and looking scared to death.

"It's ok, accidents happen." Blake said honestly surprised as the man that had just beaten her had been turned into a scared puppy or rather fox in a instant. "Wait really?" Naruto asked unwrapping his tail which was as long as he was tall which was about 6 feet. "Yeah, it's not a problem. as long as it was a accident. " Blake said. "Yes it was, i promise it was." Naruto said in a frantic tone.

"Very good Mr. Uzumaki , Ms. Belladona." Ozpin said as he came up and shook both of their hands. " I believe this is where you'd want to sleep tonight." Ozpin Whispered to Naruto as he left a piece of paper in Naruto's hand. "Now Ms. Belladonna, I believe that you and Mr. Sparda have the same schedule, would you mind showing him to his classes for the day?" Ozpin asked with a small smile. "Not at all sir. " Blake said suspiciously.

"Well students, the bell is about to ring for lunch, I'm sure your all hungry so go ahead and head to the cafe." Ozpin said with a smile as he exited the room, followed by a stampede of students.

"I hope you'll enjoy lunch Naruto." Ozpin thought as he sensed Naruto disappear from the room.

* * *

 **Well there you guys go, I hope you'll like it, it's a little short but It'll continue where it left off next chapter.**

 **Darkness out.**


	3. Ch 3

_**AU: Read the bottom.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Naruto.**_

* * *

"Food, food, food, come on nose don't fail me now!" Naruto said as he followed his nose to the cafeteria . "Oh sweet glorious sustenance, It's beautiful!" Shouted Naruto as he ran toward the center of the cafeteria where a whole table was cut off from the rest of the room with all kinds of food on it, including several giant bowls of ramen. While not jammed packed with food the table was set in a way that it had 8 full course meals lined up.

"Excuse me sir but you can't come any closer to this table." Said a woman dressed as a waiter. "Why not?" Naruto asked stopping his approach momentarily. " This table is reserved for a special student that Professor Ozpin specifically join Beacon Academy." Said the woman."Yeah that would me. "Naruto said pushing past the woman , before he stopped right in front of the table.

"Please stop." Came a small voice with a small a accent to it. "Eh?" Naruto questioned himself as he turned and saw a girl with rabbit ears, said ears being pulled by some bulky guy. Naruto then got up and started walking towards the girl. "See, I told you they were real, she's a freak." Said Cardin as he continued to pull the rabbit girls ears. "Please stop, it hurts!" Said the girl a little louder this time, getting even more attention. 'What you going to do about it, you freak!" Said one of the other boys gathered around Cardin and the girl.

"I I, I'm sorry." Said the girl as the girl started to tear up. "That's what I thought frea." Cardin said before he paused as he saw what was behind the rabbit girl. "You aren't the one that should be apologizing, he should!" Naruto said with a growl as he stopped right behind the girl. "Looks like freak's stick together." Cardin said in a cocky tone as he went to grab something else other than the girls ears. "If you move another inch I will tear your arm off." Naruto stated in a cold tone while he released a little bit of killer intent. "I have faced far more dangerous foes than you, Cardin Winchester, and I have beaten people black and blue for doing exactly what you are doing, I will not tolerate such behavior in my presence, understand !" Naruto said as he let even more killer intent out, no longer just focused at Cardin but spread out throughout the entire cafeteria.

"Hehe, why should I? If you got a problem then make me!" Cardin said with a smug look on his face. "As you wish." Naruto said lowly as a dark grin spread across his face as he walked towards Cardin, his head tilted down so that his bangs were covering his eyes with his hands spread out wide and pointed slightly towards the ground, angled so his palms were facing Cardin. "Whatever, FREAK!" Cardin yelled as he took his club out and smashing it on Naruto's head, which then splattered in chunks of blood and gore. "Heh serves the freak right, he was so pathetic that he couldn't even put his aura up in time." Cardin said as he walked up to kick Naruto's dead body, only for his leg to be caught by the corpse. "What the hell!" Cardin proclaimed in freight as the blood and gore started flying up in streams and reform Naruto's head until there was no sign that he had his head smashed in.

"It's people like you that I despise the most. People that feel no sympathy and don't care about anyone but themselves! As such I sentence you to a ass kicking!" Naruto proclaimed before he rolled bringing Cardin with him and smashing him into the ground, while using the momentum to stand up. Naruto then grabbed Cardin by the back of the head and smashed it back into the ground, then pulled him to his feet and turned the dazed Cardin so that they were facing each other. Naruto punched Cardin in his gut sending flying and smashing into the wall a wall face first.

Naruto then appeared sticking to the wall and grabbed Cardin by the back of his head and ran up the wall and onto ceiling before stopping in the middle of the room and let go, letting Cardin fall to the floor. "Now for the finisher, Naruto barrage!" Naruto shouted as he jumped down to ground level and created 9 clones made out of darkness. All of which positioned themselves around the room. 1 Naruto ran up to the now standing Cardin and punched him in his face sending him to a clone that had a table in his arms and used it to bat Cardin to the 3rd clone, breaking the table in the process.

The 3rd clone then uppercutted him into the air toward 2 clones on the ceiling. One clone then proceeded to jump towards Cardin and grabbed his arms slammed him back into the ground, and then tossed Cardin back up towards the 5th clone which detached from the ceiling while cupping his hands together and smashed them on top of his head.

Cardin was caught mid air by another clone that grabbed him in a choke hold and RKO'd Cardin into the ground.. The 7th clone transformed into a sledgehammer in the original's hand, before being slammed into Cardin's legs, breaking them in the process. "Next time you think about picking on somebody for the differences, remember that I'll be there to hurt you worse than you hurt them!" Said the last 2 clones and the original as they all landed on his downed form kneeing him in the skull, chest, stomach.

Naruto got up as the clones dispelled and walked toward the bunny girl who was staring at him in shock and slight fear. "Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked as he extended his arm to help the girl up. The girl wordlessly took his hand and stood up. " How are you feeling? Is there any pain anywhere?" Naruto asked in concern as he stared at the girl with an analyzing look. " Just a little bit around my ears, nothing that I can't handle." The girl said, only for Naruto to stare blankly before he reached out and put his hands on top of her head." Your skull appears to be fine, but there is a bone or two out of place in your ears, here I'll fix it." Naruto said as his hands started to glow a dark gold for a couple of seconds before disappearing. "What, how, why?" The girl asked in shock. "Everything seems to be fine now, although I suggest you don't touch them much, it'll still be sore." Naruto said as he started to perform a set of hand seals before placing his hand on the ground, which fixed all the damage he had done, minus the broken table.

"So, what's your name anyways?" Naruto asked as he stood up. " My name? Oh my names velvet, Velvet Scarlatina. " Velvet said. "Nice to meet yeah Velvet, sorry but we're gonna to have to cut this conversation short. I'm kinda starving right now and I'm sure you're hungry as well." Naruto said before he jogged to his table and sat down, leaving Velvet behind. "I didn't even get to say thank you." Thought Velvet sadly as she started to walk away. "Hey Velvet, where you going ?!" Naruto called out as he sat down. " What?" Velvet asked as she sat down with a audible "plop" followed by 8 others. "What the, who the fuck are you people?! " Naruto asked seeing as he only knew Blake.

"The one wearing a red hood is Ruby, the one with white hair is Weiss, The blond girl is Yang, The blond boy is Jaune, the one with the highlights in his hair is Rin, the girl with orange hair is Nora, and the girl with red hair is Pyrrha." Blake said with a neutral expression on her face. "You need to get that dye out of your hair, all those chemicals can not be good for you." Weiss stated. " Ok that's the worst greeting I have ever heard, and what the hell are you talking about? There isn't any chemicals in my hair." Asked Naruto getting odd looks in response.

"You mean all that is NATURAL!" Screamed Nora. " uh yeah." Naruto said, not really understanding what the big deal was. Naruto's hair was, unique. He had started off as a natural blonde, but after he met his ancestors and Arashi his hair had started to change. While still spikey it was a little less than what it used to be. His hair, starting from the center was a pale blonde color leading to some black hair and ended in red highlights.

If he were to guess where he got the pale blonde from Dante and Virgil, the black from the Darkness and the red from Kyuubi. " You must have some pretty special parents. " said Nora as she played with Naruto's hair. " Hell if I know, I'm a orphan Naruto said in his regular upbeat tone, as if he wasn't even affected by it.

"Why are you guys looking at me weird?" Asked Naruto as he noticed the tearful looks on a Ruby's, Jaune's, Velvet's and Yang's faces ,and shocked and skeptical looks on everybody else's faces. " Can you guys stop looking at me weird, is their something on my face?"Naruto asked getting even more confused with the looks he's getting.

" You're an orphan and you have such a long name, did you just make them up?" Asked Weiss with a raised eyebrow. " No I didn't make the names up, I was originally just Naruto Uzumaki but then my sensei took me under his wing and unlocked my heritage, or something like that." Naruto said in a bored tone. " Um question, what is a sensei?" Asked Ruby while scratching her head. " Sensei means teacher. " Naruto said. " And by unlocking your heritage you mean he helped you figure out what your semblance is? " Asked Pyrrha.

" Uh no, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about but I know he didn't do anything like that." Naruto said confused by the terms they were using. " Ok then, what do you mean by he unlocked your heritage? Asked Jaune " OK long story short. My sensei, Arashi, unlocked my heritage, which is genetic by the way." Naruto asked with a slightly annoyed tone to his voice. "OK then what exactly is your heritage." Asked Rin in a slightly interested tone. " Oh well long story short he unlocked my demonic and angelic abilities. " Naruto said in a casual tone.

" What do you mean by that! please stop talking in riddles, it's making my brain hurt." said Nora and Ruby. " Do you want the full story? " Asked Naruto while he was eating a Turkey. "Yes, please." Velvet said in a meek tone. "Sure, since you asked nicely i'll tell you, but listen up because I am not going to repeat myself, understand?" Naruto asked getting nods from everybody.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Wait a second, I didn't even get to finish my food!" Naruto yelled before he started to devour the full 8 course meals in under a minute. "I, I can not unsee that. "Weiss said what the majority of the others were thinking. Minus Yang, Nora, and Ruby whose thoughts were " That, was, AWESOME!".

"Hey Blake, where are we headed to next?" Naruto asked snapping everyone out of there daze. "We have professor Oobleck next." Blake said after checking her scroll. ' Ok then, lets get going, lead the way" Naruto said as he followed team RWBY to the their next class.

( 1 minutes later )

"Are we lost?" Naruto asked as he saw that they had somehow ended up outside of the school. "Ahh! I don't know where the classroom is!" Screamed Ruby as she grabbed her head in frustration. "What!" Shouted everybody minus Blake and Naruto, who was just looking at the others in slight amusement.

"We've been following you for the past 3 minutes! Why didn't you tell us you were lost before now?!" Screamed Weiss as she grabbed Ruby and started to shake her. "I just wanted to look cool." Ruby said while shedding anime tears with twirls in her eye's. "Ahh! Because of you were gonna be late to class on the first day!" Screamed Weiss as she let go of Ruby, who fell to the ground.

"Do you want to point out the obvious or should I?" Naruto asked Blake with a smirk. "No, let's let them continue this for a little longer." Blake said with a small smile on her face. "Is Weiss surpose to be like the uptight i'm better than you princess type?" Naruto asked. "Yep." Blake simply said.

"Oh you and me are gonna get along great." Naruto said while looking at Blake. " How do you figure?" Blake said. " Well I know I might not act like it but I am probably the smartest one here and I like seeing others make fools of themselves for a change, plus I am a pranking king." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"You're the smartest one here, what is your IQ then?" Blake asked. " When I was 12 years old my test results said I had a IQ score of 185, and I can only guess It has increased since then. Naruto said, shocking Blake in the process. "Is there anything about you that won't surprise people?" Asked Blake in a semi sarcastic tone. "If there is I have yet to find it." Naruto said with a smirk.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"AH, that was the minute bell!" Scream Ruby. " Hey you guys wanna do something awesome?" Naruto asked. " Sure Foxy, I'm always up for something awesome, what did you have in mind" Said Yang in a seductive tone as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm. "We're all heading to the same place, right?" Asked Naruto, referring to team JNPR and Velvet, while wondering why Yang was pressing her breast into his arm.

"This is perfect then! Everyone grab onto me and or somebody that is." Naruto said with a smile. " What are you going to do?" Asked Pyrrha as she and everybody else approached him. " Well long story short, between this chapter and the last one I made a few clones to scout out the entire school so that I can travel fast anywhere in this school without getting lost. And I'm going to teleport us to Ooblecks classroom." Naruto said while scratching his head.

"What does he mean by between the chapters?" Thought everybody as they stared at Naruto like he was crazy. "You can teleport?!" Jaune asked in surprise. " Yes I can, now you either grab onto me now or be late to class." Naruto said before he was smothered by everybody rushing to grab him or each other.

" Ok let's do it then, oh and as a suggestion, keep your eyes closed, unless you want to mentally scarred for the rest of your life, oh and don't breath until 3 seconds after departure, I can't guarantee your survival otherwise." Naruto said and before anybody could object, he used their combined shadow and dropped into it, as if it was water.

( 10 seconds later )

"Ahh!" Came the collective scream of teams JNPR and RWBY as everyone other than Naruto, Yang, and Blake fell to the floor in a pile.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Well, that was, interesting." Said Blake, not really sure what to say to describe the sensation she had just felt. " That was awesome!" Shouted Nora as she jumped on top of Naruto's shoulders. "Agreed, now if you all would be so kind as to find your seats, you're interrupting class!" Shouted Professor Oobleck. " Ah! We're sorry!" Yelled everybody other than Naruto who just stared at Oobleck.

"Can I help you with something?" Asked Oobleck as he sipped some of his coffee." Is that dark roasted coffee you're drinking?" Asked Naruto. " Ah, another fan of the beverage, interesting, and you're a faunas as well. Interesting very interesting indeed, if I may ask, how does coffee affect a fox faunas?" Asked Oobleck in a rapid paste.

"Uh, from what i've been told, it's worst than when I'm either drunk or stoned." Said naruto as he sat down next to blake. "You do drugs?" Asked Blake. " Not exactly, I've just been poisoned, like a lot. It never kills me but if the doses is enough I can get either drunk or high, it really just depends on what i'm drugged with." Naruto said began to dose off.

" There will be no sleeping in my class!" Shouted Oobleck as stood in front of Naruto. " Yeah, I don't really care, besides what the fuck are you suppose to teach anyways?" Naruto asked, opening only one eyelid to stare at Oobleck." Did you not look at your scroll? I teach history, and you best learn it, because if you don't-" " - I'll be forced to repeat it. Yeah I know that and I can simply just go read a book, finish it and memorize it." Naruto said as he closed his eyes again.

Smack. Smack. Smack

" In that case, I want you to read these books about the history of Atlas, Haven and Remnant as a whole, write a detailed summary and have it back to me in three days time. " Oobleck said with a smirk, knowing that almost nobody would read the books willingly. " If I do this, will I ever have to pay attention to this class again? " Naruto asked now with both eyes open. " No, in fact if you do, I'll let you do whatever you please in my class with no objections from me." Said Oobleck with his arms crossed.

" How much time do we have left in this class?" Naruto asked. " Around 85 minutes. " said Blake. " What class do we have next?" Asked Naruto. " Mr. Portman, in biology." Said Blake." Ok then, it was nice meeting you all but I got things to do so-" Naruto drew out as he jumped on top of his desk. " See ya!" Naruto shouted as he jumped in the air and back flipped into a dive his shadow.

" Did he just ditch class." Asked Weiss. " Yes, yes he did."Said Blake.

( in the void )

" Honey, I'm home!" Shouted Naruto as he appeared in blindingly white room. " OK, where the fuck am I?" Asked Naruto as he looked around in what should be his dining room, only to see a note floating in front of him.

" Ok then, let's see what we got here." Naruto said as he grabbed the note and began to read.

" Sup minion, as you can guess its Arashi. Anyways I just wanted to let you know that you're currently in what I like to call " The Void " basically this is where I'll send you if I need to talk to you. Also your shadow realm is split up because your soul is divided. So for now you are limited to the area's you can go to. You gotta be specific, oh and you can't go to an area if another part of you is there. Also I made the time speed up so when you get outta here it'll be around midnight, so yeah good night buddy." Naruto said before he was pushed from behind and out of the realm.

" Wow, he must be really weak if he couldn't sense me, oh well. Hopefully who i'm gonna send to this world won't kill him." Arashi said before he disappeared.

( back in remnant )

" I should have seen that coming, oh well. Off to bed." Naruto said as he got off the ground and walked towards the room number Ozpin gave him.

" Sweet I get 4 beds all to myself. " Naruto thought as he walked into the room and slipped into the first bed he saw, which was the bottom bunk on the left.

" I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow. " Naruto thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _ **OK, so that's the chapter…. It's shit I know, its all over the place and has no flow and is completly random... ( I can see the reviews... I fucking deserve it. ) but I got things to say. Okay one my computer finally broke and i've been visiting my local library to get this done, so that's why I took so long to update. Two I need some tips in my writing, If you haven't noticed my dialogue is kinda robotic. If somebody can help me learn to flow better it'll be greatly appreciated. I rather not have all spoken parts to my story end with "He/she said." If I can help it.**_

 _ **Also you get to choose one character from Naruto's world to join Naruto in Remnant, the timing between my Naruto and canon Naruto is different, so preferably a adult. The only ones you honestly can't choose would be anybody from the teams or Naruto's parents or Kakashi. As this story is happening, Naruto would be around 8 years old, dimensional time distortions and stuff like that. Some characters might know about Naruto or met him as a child but that's about it. Hell you guys can even pick dead characters, or since Arashi is well Arashi you guys can even pick people like Zabuza and Haku ( Haku will be a girl….. HAKU HAS TO BE A GIRL, IT'S TO WEIRD TO THINK OF HER OTHERWISE ), basically people that met Naruto and died shortly after, they would then be brought back to life when he goes back to Konoha**_

 _ **Oh and I'm thinking I can bring in characters like Vanossgaming or H20 Delirious just for the heck of it.**_

 _ **Also I think I'm gonna be writing 3 chapters then post all of them, since my updating is gonna be irregular anyways. Tell me what you guys think about this. ( Keep in mind I have a job and I still go to school. )**_

 _ **Oh and before I forget im making my Naruto like Deadpool, a Naruto Deadpool, he'll have morals and break the fourth wall ocasionally.**_

 _ **Also for those of you who read my original fanfics, im thinking of Redoing my Naruto Dc crossover or do a Naruto Marvel crossover... I don't know which one to choose, I can't do both... I got plans and too many characters will really fuck me up.**_

 _ **Oh and as a side note im gonna update my bio so that you guys cant figure out how powerful the Characters in my version of Naruto are... Im basically making everybody stronger than what they are in cannon.**_

 _ **So yeah that's pretty much it, give me advice in a review if you think that my writing is shit ( It is ) Anyways Darkness out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"What do we do?!" Was the panicked whisper Naruto heard as he woke up.

"Huh?" Thought Naruto as he tried to open his eyes only to have to close them due to the bright sun

" Calm down, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for this " Said another voice in a rough whisper. "

"How did he even get in here? The door was locked." Came another voice.

" The hell are you idiots doing in my room?" Naruto hissed out as he managed to open his eyes to see Ruby, Yang, and Blake respectively.

" You're awake?!" Asked Ruby. "Yes I am. It's hard not to be with you three talking and the sun shining in my eyes." Naruto said. "I swear someday I am going to blow up that thing." Naruto added as an afterthought.

" How did you get in here!? " whispered/shouted Yang. "I broke in." Naruto said jokingly, only to see that the girls in front of him took it seriously.

" Oh come on, I was joking, it's not like I'm a stalker or some"RIP"thing?" Finished Naruto in a questioning tone as he stood up.

" Please don't tell me I did what I think I just did." Naruto said more to himself than the shocked teenagers.

Why were they shocked, well that's simple, because lying next to Naruto was Weiss, who was now in only her underwear, seeing as her nightwear was now on Naruto's tail.

"She must never know. . . Got it!" Naruto said in a harsh whisper as he grabbed Weiss's torn cloths and removed them from his tail as he got up and threw them to the floor. "Are any of you girls quick or gentle enough to change her cloths without her noticing?" Naruto asked getting shaking heads in response.

" Damn, fine where are her clothes? I'll do it." Naruto said as her took a step forward causing the girls to take a step back and shake their heads no.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said is a rushed whisper as he noticed Weiss start to groan in discomfort, probably due to the temperature change around her body.

"As far as we know you broke into our room and slept with Weiss, who else knows what you did." Blake said in her usual monotone, but Naruto knew that she was pissed beyond belief.

"Excuse me for wanting to sleep and walking into the room, which i assumed was empty, and simply crawled into the first bed I saw and knocking out. Now you three can believe what you want but I know the truth and if you knew me then you'd also know that my luck doesn't make that to far off a possibility." Naruto stated as he walked past the girls and started looking through the girl's stuff despite their protest.

"Shut it, if my guess is right we have 30.2 seconds before she wakes up regardless of what we do, and I don't know about you guys but she doesn't seem like the one to listen to reason when she's pissed off and I rather not hear anyone's bitching this early in the morning." Naruto stated in a annoyed tone as he went towards Weiss and began to put on a spare nightgown that looked almost exactly like the ones on the floor.

"Evidence!" Naruto shouted causing Weiss to wake up with jump, resulting in her hitting her head on the top bunk, disorienting her long enough for Yang to kick the destroyed rags under a bed.

"What the heck, what evidence!" Weiss shouted as she looked around the room. "Oh nothing, just the evidence that you aren't a morning person Ice Princess." Naruto said with a shit eating grin as he winked at Yang as a thank you which she returned with a thumbs up.

"Ruby, mind explaining to me why there's a _faunus_ in our room 1 hours before school starts!" Weiss shouted at Ruby making said girl shrink into her hood as Weiss seemed to gain a giant head as she screamed at her.

"Whoa whoa whoa there Ice Princess-" "Don't call me that!" "-Whatever you say Ice Princess, anyways it's not. . ." Naruto paused. " Sorry what's your name again red?" Naruto asked as he as put his arm around Ruby and leaned in to whisper to her. "Ruby." "It's not Ruby's fault that im here, I was given this room number and on this little metal thing Ozpin gave me so I walked in here late last night and fell asleep on the floor which was where Ruby found me and I figured I'd wake you girls up. " Naruto said.

"Yeah but I already beat him to it , the only one still asleep was you so I figured maybe you'd want some extra shuteye seeing as you went to sleep so late last night." Ruby said jumping in to help with Naruto's lie, as she and Naruto smiled with their eyes close in a guilty fashion.

". . . Blake is this true?" Weiss asked seeing as Blake would probably be the only one not to defend a practical stranger and faunas. " Yes." Blake simply said.

"Okay then, I believe you, now get out!" Weiss said in a demanding tone expecting Naruto to obey obediently… only for him to fall to the floor laughing. ( Yeah like any Naruto Would do anything else)

" You crack me up Icey. Fine I'll leave you for now. Hey Blake our schedule for the day is combat class, followed by biology , then history and finally a off period, right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Blake.

"Mister Sparda please report to the headmaster's office ASAP , thank you." said a voice from the school's intercom. " Well that's convenient, well ladies see you later." Naruto said as he sunked into his shadow and disappeared from the girls room.

" _Convenient indeed_." Naruto thought as he appeared in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Nice digs, definitely suits you." Naruto said as he sat in one of the chairs. " Thank you, How did you sleep?" Ozpin said trying to start light.

"Cut the chit chat Oz, now tell me why didn't you tell me that the room I was going to be sleeping in for now was theirs?" Naruto asked. " Well I believed since they were the first one's to greet you you'd probably do so anyways." Ozpin said in a relaxed tone.

"Fine, now tell me what else you want Ozpin, I know there's more to calling me here than just that." Naruto said with narrowed eyes mirrored by Ozpin.

"I wanted to make sure it was you, tell me do you remember me?" Ozpin asked. " yes,shit, I was hoping you didn't, how long have you known?" Naruto asked. " Since you arrived." Ozpin said simply.

"Figured the one that i trained the most and actually showed my face to would actually remember me, tell me how long has it been for you?" Naruto asked. " Over 40 years for me, 15 for grey and black, silver and gold a little over 20 and for white 15" Ozpin stated simply. " Am I correct to assume that most of them will attack me if I see them?" Naruto asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Now answer me this, how long has it been for you?" Ozpin asked truly curious

" Since last here, over 200 years." Naruto stated causing Ozpin to actually drop his coffee. It was that shocking to him.

"But you're still so young! We thought you were a time traveler or something!" Ozpin shouted.

" Really? That's just so stupid." Naruto said. " Well the what explanation do you have for this!" Ozpin shouted.

"Simple, I'm only half human and the other half is demon, My sensei is literally a trans-dimensional god for multiple dimensions and different dimensions have different times parameters compared to others." Naruto said as if he was talking about the weather.

" … You know if you say that to the others they won't believe you." Ozpin stated. " yeah I know, and the only reason you do is because I practically raised you." Naruto said with a smile which was mirrored by Ozpin.

RING RING RING

" Hey Oz you feel like joining me in for a walk to class?" Naruto asked as he stood up. "Of course, like old times right?" " Just like old times." Naruto said as he held his fist out for a fist bump which Ozpin returned . Which was followed them disappearing and a crash was heard from the now broken window.

* * *

 **Ok to everybody who waited for a review... I AM SORRY, seriously I am, I had alot going on, still do, but I did warn everybody beforehand,that update would be irregular so yeah, also as for the chapter as a whole its shit but its the best I got for now, next chapter will be better , I promise.**

 **Also I need ages for all the adults since Naruto trained a few of them. semblances would also be nice, also I'm pretty sure Jaune doesn't have a confirmed semblance as of yet so all ideas would be appreciated.**

 **Anyways sorry again, Darkness out**


End file.
